Herry Monster
thumb|300px|Herry Monster and [[John John count to 20.]] Herry Monster is a Sesame Street monster who doesn't know his own strength. Herry first appeared in 1970, replacing the Beautiful Day Monster in the Sesame monster troupe. In his first appearances, Herry's nose was covered with light blue fur as well. During the second season, he gained a non-furry blue nose, which was replaced by his signature purple nose in 1971. The original Herry puppet was also used for the Big Bad Wolf. Although Herry has been performed by Jerry Nelson from the beginning, Jim Henson performed his voice in the song "Up and Down" with Cookie Monster (using a recycled soundtrack from The Sesame Street Book & Record, where the song was credited to "Two Monsters"). Herry was often seen in Muppet & Kid Moments, relating to real children, and in later seasons appeared in the recurring sketch Monsters in Day Care. He also appeared in such Monsterpiece Theater segments as "Chariots of Fur", "Guys and Dolls", and "ABCD Blue". Herry hosted the Fuzzy Awards in the video Monster Hits! and he was an anchorman in We All Sing Together. He has a mother, a father, a grandmother and a sister. He also has a doll named Hercules who has been seen with him in "Guys and Dolls," "Song for Two," "Moonshine" a song with Zoe where they sing about their dollies , and when he slept over Gabi's in Episode 3793. Herry is known for appearing in illustrations (and some merchandise) with pink and white striped pants. He has never been seen wearing them elsewhere, and the few times he has been shown below the waist, he has been nude, like most monsters. Though Herry still makes occasional appearances in new episodes, he seldom plays a prominent role. One of his more recent appearances was in The Street We Live On. He was also in the 2006 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. His birthday is August 31st. Filmography *''Sesame Street'' *''The Muppet Movie'' ("The Rainbow Connection" Finale) *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (Wedding Finale) *''Follow That Bird'' *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' *''Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting'' *''Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake'' *''Sesame Street Stays Up Late'' *''Monster Hits!'' *''We All Sing Together'' *''Sesame Street's All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Streets Forever'' *''Sesame Street's 25th Birthday: A Musical Celebration'' *''Elmopalooza'' *''The Street We Live On'' Albums *''The Muppet Alphabet Album'' *''The Sesame Street Monsters!'' Book appearances *''Sesame Street Finger Puppets'' (1971) *''The Sesame Street Storybook'' (1971) *''The Together Book'' (1971) *''Cookie Monster's Circle Book'' (1972) *''More Sesame Street Finger Puppets'' (1972) *''Sherlock Hemlock and the Great Twiddlebug Mystery'' (1972) *''The Sesame Street 1, 2, 3 Storybook'' (1973) *''The Sesame Street ABC Storybook'' (1974) *''Big Bird's Busy Book'' (1975) *''I am a Monster'' (1976) * The Sesame Street Neighborhood Coloring Book (1976) *''Cookie Monster and the Cookie Tree'' (1977) *''The Day the Count Stopped Counting'' (1977) *''Grover's Favorite Color'' (1977) *''The Monsters' Alphabet'' (1977) *''The Exciting Adventures of Super Grover'' (1978) *''The Sesame Street Bedtime Storybook'' (1978) *''The Sesame Street Cookbook'' (1978) *''The Sesame Street Library'' series (1978) *''A Day on Sesame Street'' (1979) *''Sesame Stories'' (1979) *''The Count Counts a Party'' (1980) *''I Like School'' (1980) *''The Sesame Street Dictionary'' (1980) *''The Sesame Street Pet Show'' (1980) *''Christmas Eve on Sesame Street'' (1981) *''Oscar's Rotten Birthday'' (1981) *''Prairie Dawn's Upside-Down Poem'' (1981) *''The Sesame Street Circus of Opposites'' (1981) *''The Sesame Street Sun'' (1981) *''What Do You Do?'' (1981) *''Big and Little Stories'' (1982) *''City'' (1982) *''A Sesame Street Christmas'' (1982) *''Bert and the Missing Mop Mix-Up'' (1983) *''The Sesame Street Treasury'' series (1983) *''I Think That It Is Wonderful'' (1984) *''A Baby Sister for Herry'' (1984) *''Lovable, Furry Old Grover in Please Don't Push the Red Button'' (1984) *''My Doll is Lost!'' (1984) *''A Silly Sesame Street Story: The Three Little Pigs'' (1984) *''Big Bird Can Share'' (1985) *''Big Bird Says... A Game to Read and Play'' (1985) *''A My Name Is Annabel'' (1986) *''Monsters, Monsters!'' (1987) *''A Sitter for Baby Monster'' (1987) *''Herry's New Shoes'' (1989) *''It's No Fun to Be Sick!'' (1989) *''The New Who's Who on Sesame Street'' (1989) *''On My Way with Sesame Street'' series (1989) *''Grover's Bad Dream'' (1990) *''I Want to Go to School Too'' (1990) *''Be My Friend'' (1991) *''The Monsters' Picnic'' (1991) *''Scheherryzade and the Arabian Nights'' (1991) *''Sleep Tight!'' (1991) *''Bounce Along with Big Bird'' (1992) *''Grover's 10 Terrific Ways to Help Our Wonderful World'' (1992) *''Grover's Guide to Good Manners'' (1992) *''Too Little!'' (1992) *''We're Different, We're the Same'' (1992) *''Elmo's Little Playhouse'' (1993) *''Around the Corner on Sesame Street'' (1994) *''Elmo's Big Lift-and-Look Book'' (1994) *''I Want to Be a Police Officer'' (1994) *''Ten Scary Monsters'' (1995) * B is for Books! (1996) *''The Bunny Hop'' (1997) *''Going Places'' (1998) *''Elmo's ABC Book'' (2001) *''The Fix-It Shop'' (2001) *''Hooper's Store'' (2001) *''Sesame Street Community Center'' (2001) *''Listen to Your Fish'' (2003) *''The City Sings a Song!'' (2005) *''Elmo's Delicious Christmas'' (2005) *''Monsters Munch Lunch!'' (2005) *''Discovering Letter Sounds'' (2006) *''Friendly, Frosty Monsters'' (2007) *''Rosita's Easter on Sesame Street'' (2007) *''Color Carnival'' (2008) Character merchandise *Herry Monster puppet *Knickerbocker doll -- two sizes *Herry Monster bean *Tyco Herry Monster PVC figure Behind the scenes * Herry has a mechanism in his head which allows the puppeteer to move his eyebrows up and down. See also *Herry Monster Sketches *Herry Monster Through the Years *Sesame Street Monster Gallery *Herry Monster walk-around Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Muppet Characters Category:Sesame Street Monsters